


Being With You at Stardust Road

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A Funeral for Ryoken's Parents at Stardust Road, Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Datastormshipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Ryoken prepares a funeral for his late mother and late father at Stardust Road, so Yusaku goes and be there for Ryoken.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 3





	Being With You at Stardust Road

**Author's Note:**

> The final day of Bring Ryoken Happiness Week has arrived and today's prompt for this final day is Stardust, which is perfect since I have already have the idea for this prompt for this final day of this event! So enjoy the story!

Ryoken stares at Stardust Road for a long time now. It has been months since his father's death that he has looked at Stardust Road. The ocean glows so beautiful during the night in Ryoken's thoughts.

Ryoken then turns to look at the small boats he made with bluebells on them. He plans on setting them into Stardust Road for his deceased parents. He had thought of it since his mother died 13 years ago, but due to the Lost Incident, his father's coma, the Knights of Hanoi, the Light Ignis, and Ai, he didn't have time for it. He had plan on doing it again when his father dies of old age, but since he has died months ago, he thought he can do it now with his father and his mother.

He picks up one of the boats where it says "mother" on the sail, but he didn't place on the ocean. He was actually kind of nervous on doing it. He never actually did something like this before. Although he had been his mother's funeral before, but he wanted to make a proper funeral for her, and yet they never did a funeral for his father, so he decided to hold a funeral for him. Yet, here he is, on his knees on the sands of the beach, kind of nervous of doing it.

"Ryoken?" The sound of his name made him snap out of his trace of thought. He looks around and then stops to see Yusaku standing by the rails of the beach, looking down at the 18 year old. "What are you doing? At the beach? In the midnight of the night?"

Ryoken turns away, not looking at Yusaku, and is slightly blushing a bit. "N-nothing. It's none of your business. Go home, Fujiki."

Unfortunately, Yusaku did not listen to Ryoken's words as he comes down the steps of the beach area and approaches to him, then looks down at the small boats, picks one up and examines it. Ryoken freaks out and takes it away from him. "Don't touch them! They're fragile!"

Yusaku got startled of how Ryoken reacted all of the sudden, but calms down a bit. "Did you made these?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Ryoken angrily told Yusaku.

"What are they for?"

"Nothing."

"Ryoken. Please tell me. We're friends now. And friends tell each other things. I promise I won't laugh."

Ryoken is silent for a moment, then he sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'll talk." He sets the two boats down on the sand and faces Yusaku. "I'm doing a funeral for my mother and father at Stardust Road. 13 years ago, when I was 5 years old, my mother died from an illness. You already know how my father died. Since me or one of the lieutenants of the Knights of Hanoi didn't serve a funeral for my father, I thought it be best to it right now, and then I thought I could redo my mother's funeral as well."

"But why at the beach?" He asked, curious.

Ryoken turns away from Yusaku and looks at the ocean. "Stardust Road is the place where they first met. Where they have fallen in love. Plus, when I was 3, I overheard them saying that if they were to die together, then they would have their funeral at Stardust Road, where tiny boats would sail off into the distance as their souls are set free and spirits fly towards the heavens. At least, I think that's what they said. I was still very young back then." Ryoken faces Yusaku once again with a annoyed look on his face. "And now you're going to think this whole thing is stupid since my mother died 13 years ago and my father died months ago, right?"

Much to Ryoken's surprise, Yusaku shakes his head. "No. I don't think so at all. I think it's really sweet that you're doing this for your parents. I don't know where my parents are and I don't even know if they are dead or still alive." Yusaku leans down and picks up one of the small boats again, this time being gently with it. "Can I watch them sail off with you?" He asked, giving Ryoken a smile.

Ryoken raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? You don't even know my mother. And you hate my father for what he did to you and the others 10 years ago."

"It doesn't matter. They were your parents, and you need an audience to be at a funeral, so I'm an audience."

Once again, Ryoken was silent for a moment, then looks down at the sand to think for a moment. Once his mind is made up, he picks up the other small boat and looks at Yusaku. "Alright. But you have to pray once the boats set sail."

Yusaku nods in agreement, then the two boys walk to the ocean, and kneel down in the sand.

Then Ryoken began to say some words as if he is a funeral director. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here to mourn for the loss of Kiyoshi and Hikari Kogami. They first met at Stardust Road when they were only teenagers, and fell in love on that day. In their adulthood, they were wedded in a beautiful flower field full of bluebells, which represents gratitude, constancy, and everlasting love. They sworn to love each other, in sickness and in health, until death till they part. They have a wonderful son, who they love and cherish so much. In order for them to move on to the land of the dead, I, Ryoken Kogami, son of Hikari and Kiyoshi Kogami, and Yusaku Fujiki, a friend of mine, will use these boats with two bluebells inside to set their spirits free to Stardust Road." The two boys place the boats in the water and they sail through Stardust Road. Ryoken clasps his hands tight as he prayed for his mother and father. Yusaku did the same thing. "May their spirits meet again in another live." And as the boys pray, the boats sailed off into the distance through Stardust Road.

What seem like minutes or hours, Yusaku stopped praying when he heard soft crying noises. He opens his eyes and made a surprised face.

He sees Ryoken crying. Ryoken Kogami, the mighty Revolver, leader of the Knights of Hanoi, was crying. He is mourning for his mother and father. A mother who died from an illness when he was only 5 years old, and a father who died to save his own son from death. Yusaku couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He reaches to him, pulls in him, and hugs him. He can feel the tears soaking his shirt as the 18 year old cries.

After a couple of minutes, Ryoken calms down, then he pulls away from Yusaku's chest, looks at him, and gives him a smile. "Thank you, Yusaku, for being here."

Yusaku gives a smile back. "You're welcome, Ryoken. If you ever feel like you're sad whenever you miss your parents, just come to me."

Ryoken gives a nod. Then suddenly, he leans in a gives Yusaku a kiss on the lips. Yusaku was surprised by it, but he kisses Ryoken back and stay like this as Stardust Road shines bright around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww! What a very sweet ending here! I am so glad I get to do my own event and created it! I'm very sad that I won't get to do this again since VRAINS is over and all, but I can still write some VRAINS fanfic stories whenever I like to! And for those who participated in Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, thank you so much for participating, even though it's not a lot, but it means a lot! I'm just glad we can give Ryoken all the happiness and love he needs! See you all later!


End file.
